Worldvision Home Video
On a white background, the Worldvision Enterprises globe with a red "W" zooms-out from the center. As the camera zooms out, the word "WORLDVISION" emerges from the front, and both plaster themselves into place. The text "HOME VIDEO INC." slides in from the Worldvision name, as the background fades to black. Afterwards, the radar globe shines and the "World Vision Inertnational" print stamp (in very small type here) fades onto the bottom of the screen. The finished logo then cuts to black. The logo looks similar to the 1988 Worldvision logo. The music is “Moog Statement 14” by Andy Clarke, also used by Cobra Media, the 2nd Media West Home Video logo and the Crown Movie Classics logo. Info Worldvision Home Video was the home media division of television production company and syndicator Worldvision Enterprises, that primarily released television programs (Worldvision's own material, along with material from ABC Films and QM Productions that Worldvision controlled the distribution rights to the former and all rights to the latter), Hanna-Barbera Productions (who was owned by Taft Broadcasting, Worldvision's owner at the time) material and special-interest releases (suchpro golf legend Jack Nicklaus' Golf My Way series). Worldvision was later sold to Spelling Inc. (later Spelling Entertainment Group) and began releasing Spelling Entertainment programs. In 1994, Spelling purchased Republic Pictures and Worldvision Home Video was folded into Republic Pictures Home Video. Scare Factor High to nightmare. The "WHOOSH" (depending how loud it is), combined with the animation, the eerie synth, the globe design and the darkness may startle a lot of viewers, even those who are used to the television counterpart and wind up with this. None to minimal for those used to seeing it. Well, younger viewers may find this logo really frightening because they think that the eerie synth is not taken from something. Low for the quiet version. Minimal for Dexter McPherson because he likes this logo.Category:Scary Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:White Logos Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Loud Logos Category:Medium to Nightmare Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:LOUDEST LOGO EVER Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so royal Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Flower (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos That Scare King Kong Category:Logos that scare King Kong Category:Logos that kill Corrupted Purple (Marble Siege 2) Category:Logos that kills Sim Category:Logos That Could Give Zach Elliott Nightmares Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos That could Scare Zach elliott Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Loud House Category:Ghost House Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Hunk Voltron Legendary Defenders and make him shit his pants Category:Loud Whoosh Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:Logos that could make Luan Loud sleep Category:Moog Statement 14 Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare the Teletubbies Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:Hello, my name is Zuko. What's your name? KATARA. WHO? your worst nightmare! Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into a Dark Signer. Dark Prince Zuko for the win. Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Warrior Okami gets so mad at Walt Disney because they are remaking the Lion King. Warrior Okami shoots the chairman at Walt Disney. Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Category:Logos that Make Kevin change the channel to Nickelodeon. Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel hates Category:Logos That Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) hates Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar and the Firelord Category:Logos that Make Wendy Marvell cry Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar Fortress) Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that steals Kiro Ramy's profile photo Category:Logos that scare The Rowdyruff Boys Category:Logos that scare the Rainbow Kingdom citizens from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor and make him have accidents Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash